Cat of all Trades
by GeneicCode
Summary: What do you do if you awaken in a strange world filled with beings that you know little, yet at the same time, a lot about? Follow Mew the cat, as he himself tries to answer this question. After having gotten amnesia, it remembers everything except what it is or where it belongs, and it tries to fit in with a Lucario family and a Rotom named Eeks
1. Chapter 1 - Awakening

I awoke, surrounded by absolute fluffiness. What was this? How did I get here? I winced my eyes open, and saw four shadowy figures standing over me, before closing them again.

"Hey, he's finally coming around." I heard one of them say. Sounded male, and fairly aged

I opened my eyes a little wider, and the figures became clearer, but I had to shut them again.

"Are you sure it's a he?" another person said. This one seemed female, but she was obviously younger. "I've never seen this species before, not even in the textbooks.

I finally opened my eyes all the way. Looking at the 4 figures, I could finally make out what they were.

To my left, there was a Lucario: a jackal, which normally had blue fur with black fur on its eyes and down its nose, as well as on the legs, plus a coat of light brown leather, which it like a tattered muscle shirt.. This one, however, was different. His blue fur was replaced with gold, which surprised me quite a bit.

Next to him was a Riolu, which is a pre-evolution Lucario. Riolu have floppy ears, and they're about half as tall as a Lucario, and are missing the coat of leather, they instead have a gold necklace. That is where the differences end. This Riolu, unlike the Lucario, was coloured normally, with the normal blue fur. He was standing on the foot of whatever bed I was in.

Next was another Riolu, golden again, and a little taller than the other Riolu. She, too, was on the foot of the bed.

Finally, there was another Lucario to my right. She seemed slightly less aged than the one on the left, and like the smaller Riolu, she maintained her average blue fur.

"Oh goody, you're awake!" the Lucario on the right exclaimed. Her voice made her seem like a standard housewife more than a fighting type Pokemon.

I rolled over on the pillow I was resting on, and pushed myself up to be at the same level as the Riolu who stood before me.

"What's your name?" one of them, the tall golden one, asked. She was probably a big sister type.

 _"My name is Mew."_ I said, using my thoughts to speak, sending everyone into shock.

"How did you..." the blue Riolu started.

"... Do that?" the golden Riolu finished.

 _"I'm a psychic type."_ I explained. _"Do most psychics you know not talk like this?"_

"Well..." the golden Lucario started. "Most people around here find it respectful to speak with their mouthes."

 _"Talk... With my mouth?"_ I asked. _"Well, the thing is... My species does not have the required organs in the body to produce any sound from our mouth, except for different types of meows."_

"That's alright." the blue Lucario said, before anybody else could think hard about it. "Still, Mew... That's a strange name. Most people are given nicknames based on their species name."

 _"Well what are yours?"_

"I'm Lucy." the blue Lucario said.

"Riah." the golden Riolu said.

"Ricky." the blue Riolu said.

"Luke." the golden Lucario said.

 _"It's nice to meet you."_ I said.

"So, Mew, what species ARE you, exactly?" Lucy asked.

 _"I can't quite remember the name."_ I said. _"Maybe I hit my head."_

"I see." Luke said. "Well, until you remember what your species is, would you like to stay with us?"

I thought about it, and I nodded gleefully after a few seconds.

"Great!" Lucy said. "I'll set up the guest room for you!"

I smiled, as I floated around the room in a little dance of joy, surprising the Riolu children.

"You can FLY!?" Ricky asked.

 _"Sure can."_ I said, smiling even wider.

"That is so cool!" Riah shouted. "What other cool things can you do?"

 _"Well... Do you two have any activities that require you to use your hands?"_ I asked.

"Don't even get them started..." Luke said.

"DO YOU LIKE VIDEO GAMES!?" Riah and Ricky asked simultaneously.

Luke sighed, smiling. "Too late."

 **2 HOURS LATER**

"Wow, you are not that good at video games, are you?" Ricky asked.

"You cheated, too!" Riah said. "Using psychic abilities on the controller, instead of using your hands!"

 _"My fingers weren't big enough for the machine."_ I said, innocently. _"What was I supposed to do?"_

"Excuses, excuses." Ricky said, as he started up another game of "Super Pokemon Bros".

Ricky and Riah picked Lucario, while I picked the only Psychic pokemon, Espeon.

While my experience grew, I lost every time.

 _"I think I'm done."_ I said. _"I'm going to go see if your mother finished with the guest room."_

"Aww, are you just disappointed you lost?" Ricky asked.

 _"No, I'm just tired."_ I said. _"Being asleep when your not tired takes a lot out of a Pokemon."_

Riah sighed, as she stood up. "I'll show you where it is." she said, as the two of us walked out the door. "I'm curious, what's the last thing you remember? You know, from BEFORE you woke up."

 _"Taking a Shadow Ball to the face."_ I put simply, and the two of us stayed silent until we reached the some room, designed for cleaning.

"You may want to clean yourself up before going to bed." Riah said.

Agreeing, I went into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror.

My two cat ears perked up, as I saw how much dirt I had all over my nice, smooth, petit pink body and large feet. The part especially dirty was my skinny tail, with a lot of fur on the very end, the fur having caught a lot of dirt.

After I used a cloth to clean myself, I floated out of the bathroom, and proceeded to follow Riah to the guest room in silence.

When we got there, I looked inside. It wasn't much.

The guest room was just a bed. It had red sheet, and a white pillow. There was nothing fancy about it.

I walked into the room, and hopped onto the bed. _"Thanks for showing me where this was."_

"It was no trouble." Riah said, smiling. "Well, have a good night."

She took a step away from the door, but then poked her head back. "Quick question: are you a boy or a girl?"

 _"Neither."_ I said.

"Are you sure?" Riah asked. I answered by pointing between my legs, in which she mouthed an "Oohhhh", before leaving.

With her gone, I flopped my body onto the pillow, and almost instantly went lights out.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up, feeling full of energy, much more than the previous day, as I flew down the stairs to the place I was resting when I first arrived. It happened to be next to a kitchen, so I sat in a yellow stool, where I saw Lucy working in some room, which smelled like something delicious was in it.

"Ah, Mew, good to see you're awake." Lucy said, turning herself away from her cooking. "How was the room?"

 _"Quite bland, no offense."_ I said. _"I enjoyed the comfiness of the pillow, but there could have been a little more decoration."_

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Lucy said, feeling down.

 _"No no no, don't be sorry!"_ I said, waving my small, skinny hands at her. _"Sorry means you did something wrong! You did nothing wrong, the room was nice!"_

"Why thank you, Mew..." Lucy said, wiping a tear from her eye. "That actually means a lot."

I gave her a smile.

 _"What is this concoction I smell?"_ I asked, sniffing the air in the direction of the kitchen.

"A blend of Razz Berries, Cirtus Berries, and steak." Lucy said.

I stared her in the face, confused. _"What's steak?"_

"Bits of certain animalistic Pokemon." Lucy said. "I thought it was pretty gruesome at first, but it just tastes SO GOOD."

 _"Killing Pokemon for a meal?"_ I asked. _"Is that not a form of cannibalism?"_

Lucy shook her head.

 _"I'll try some!"_ I exclaimed, proudly.

"Alright!" Lucy exclaimed, as she went to work in the food-making room. "So, do you think your going to enroll at a school?"

I looked at her, puzzled. _"What's school?"_

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. "You mean... You've never been to a school?"

 _"Not that I can remember."_ I said. _"Why? What is it?"_

"It's a place where you learn things!" Lucy exclaimed, abandoning her meal to come over and explain what school was to me. "It's practically mandatory for kids like yourself!"

 _"I'm not a kid."_ I said.

"Oh really? How old are you?" Lucy asked, grinning.

 _"..."_

"You don't know, do you?" Lucy said, waggling her jackal-like finger at me. "Alright. Once you've eaten your food, I'll take you, Ricky, and Riah to school."

 _"Will I have to start at the beginning?"_ I asked.

"There isn't really a beginning." Lucy said. "Some classes will be with people your age, some older, some younger."

 _"Ah, I understand."_ I said. _"I thought people were divided into age groups."_

"... How old are you, again?" Lucy asked.

I shrugged.

Lucy sighed. "Well I'll try to get you in, but don't hold hold your breath."

 _"I do not know the meaning of this expression."_ I said.

"It means that you should lower your expectations." Lucy said

"Lower his expectations about what?" Ricky asked, as he and his sister descended the stairs into the room.

"I was thinking about putting Mew in school." Lucy said. "Although he's not a fan of starting from the beginning."

 _"I'm not planning on staying in this... Rather welcoming house much longer, anyways."_ I said. _"Once I know where I belong, I'm going to go to wherever that is."_

"Doesn't the school have to identify your species to be able to get you into school?" Riah asked. "How is Mew getting in?"

Lucy looked down, depressed. "That thought hadn't crossed my mind."

 _"Maybe this 'school' has more information on me than you four have."_ I said. _"If it is a place of learning, it stands to reason that the people there would be intelligent."_

"He's got a point." Ricky said.

 _"Would you people stop referring to me as a 'he'?"_ I said. _"I am neither a he nor a she."_

"How do you know?" Ricky asked. "Did you remember something?"

 _"No, I have not."_ I said, as Lucy set 3 steaks on the table. _"I just know that males and females have some organ between their legs."_

"Oh right." Ricky said, looking below my waist. "That."

I took one of the steak off the table, threw it in the air, and caught it with my mouth.

"That's... Unsanitary..." Lucy said.

 _"Oh, I'm sorry."_ I said, putting my hand over my mouth, as I swallowed the steak whole.

Lucy stared in disbelief at first, but then she smiled, and giggled. "You are one funny Pokemon, Mew."

 **ON THE RIDE TO SCHOOL**

 _"I'm still missing the concept of this 'school'."_ I said, as I sat in the back seat of a black machine on rubber, small cylinders, which I was informed is called a track, the rubber cylinders called tires, driven by Lucy. _"Why go to an entirely different building to learn things if one can learn these same things from their own houses?"_

"Some people do." Lucy said. "However, some people enjoy school better than what you just described, which is called 'homeschool'."

 _"Why do people find it more enjoyable than working from one's house?"_ I asked.

"There's more activites at school." Riah said. "There's a playground, there's a gymnasium for sports, 8 different arenas, even a statue of Arceus."

 _"Arenas?"_ I asked. _"What kind of arenas?"_

"Well, they're really just different gymnasiums, but they're intended for battling, each one with a different type." Riah explained. "Every school in every region has to have 8 gyms, each with their choice of type, plus one leader for each gym, and each leader pairs up with 2 of his best students."

 _"What are the 8 types are in this region?"_ I asked.

"In Sinnoh, there's a grass gym, a water gym, a rock gym, a ghost gym, a fighting gym, a steel gym, an ice gym, and a electric gym." Riah said. "Students can challenge the leader and his best students to a battle, and if they win, they get a badge."

"With all 8 badges, you're allowed to challenge the Elite Four, which is a group of five people, one of which is the leader of the whole school, and they all have their own types." Ricky said. "You can challenge them any time after you get 8 badges, but you have to beat them in order to graduate."

 _"I feel like they should be called the Elite Five."_ I said. _"Have either of you gotten any of your badges?"_

"Not yet." Ricky said. "Our training isn't experienced enough, and we're still Riolu."

"Your father was a Riolu when he beat the Elite Four." Lucy said. "Of course, his name was Richard back then."

 _"Your names change when you evolve?"_ I asked. _"This is all too confusing."_

"Well you'll get used to it." Riah said, as Lucy drove the truck into the parking lot of a large building, with tons of Pokemon. Jigglypuffs, Eevees, Kirlias, Pikachus, and even a few Pokemon from other regions, such as Sylveons.

I frowned. Not a single Pokemon there looked like me.

Riah noticed my face. "Something wrong?"

 _"I don't see myself."_ I said. _"My species, I mean."_

"Oh, that's not so bad. So you'll be a rare Pokemon that the school only has one of." Riah said. "You won't be the first here without the rest of his- sorry, ITS species."

The disappointment did not leave me lips, but my eyes did perk up.

"Besides," Riah said. "you may be the alone in your species for now, but at least you're not alone in this school. You have friends. You have Ricky and me."

I smiled. _"Thanks."_

Riah smiled back, before jumping out of the car. "WOO! School time!"

I thought of her as immature from the instant I saw her, but in that moment, I learned that she could be sincere when she had to.

Ricky hopped out the other door, closing it behind him, before running to catch up with his sister.

I, too, flew out of the car as fast as I could, using Psychic to close the door as I flew.

 **AT THE OFFICE**

"New student?" a female Empoleon asked. "This one doesn't even look like he's with your family."

Standing on the large desk, I cringed at the word "he".

" _It's_ not." Lucy said, emphasizing the "it's". "We adopted it yesterday, and little Mew here was so excited about the prospect of going to a school like this one."

"Hmm..." the Empoleon hummed. "I just need to look something up quickly."

She used the tips of her wings to type three letters into her computer... Wait, was she typing my name!?

"So, Mew..." the Empoleon said. "I think the leader of the Elite Four will be pleased to have you join our school, I will just need to make a quick call."

She stood up from her chair, walked into another room, and I waited with Lucy. Ricky and Riah had already gone to what they called their "classes".

After a long wait, the Empoleon returned. "Well, the leader gave me the green light, so long as you pass a simple test."

"That's absurd." Lucy said. "Ricky and Riah didn't have to take a test."

"Well, we need to know what type of Pokemon Mew is." the Empoleon said. "Unless you know, then we'll need it to take the test."

 _"I'll do it."_ I said. _"What's the test?"_

"It's fairly simple." the Empoleon said, pushing a button on her desk, which projected her voice across the school. "Could I have have Eeks down to the office, please?"

 _"Is Eeks an Ekans?"_ I asked.

"A lot of people think that, but no." the Empoleon said. "Actually, knowing it, Eeks should be here in just a bit."

I looked around for Eeks, but I didn't see him.

"What do you want?" I heard a voice by me ask. I turned around, and looked at a fan. I hardly paid any attention to it before, but nonetheless, I noticed that the colour was different.

And it was talking, too.

"Ah, Eeks, you're here." the Empoleon said. "I would like you to test this young fellow here."

"By 'test', do you mean..." Eeks started.

"The Ghost Gym is available for use." the Empoleon said, which answered everyones questions.

I didn't know what was weirder. The fact that someone was already challenging me to a battle on the first day, or the fact that _the Empoleon was making me fight a fan!_

"Alright, I guess I have time." Eeks said, as an orange blob phased out of it.

No wait, it _was_ the orange blob.

Once it left the fan, I could see that Eeks looked like an orange head attached to 2 lightning bolts.

So Eeks was a Rotom.

Rotom... Eeks...

 _"Why 'Eeks'?"_ I asked.

The Empoleon was about to answer, but Eeks cut her off. "None of your business, now come on, I'll take you to the gym."

I nodded, as the two of us began floating down a long hallway.

"By the way..." Eeks started. "what's your type?"

 _"I'm a psychic."_ I said, grinning. _"Don't let that hold you back, though."_

Eeks grunted. "I wasn't going to, anyways."

 _"Why'd you ask?"_

"Why'd you ask why I had my name?"

 _"Why didn't you tell me why you had your name?"_

"Why did you tell me your type?"

 _"Because I was asked."_ I put simply.

Instead of asking anything more, or saying another word, Eeks simply opened a door, which looked like it led to a graveyard. "After you." it said.

Wanting to be with my new friends, as well as get some answers, I floated into the room, and Eeks followed, closing the door behind it.

 _"So this is the ghost gym?"_ I asked. I studied the area. There was a purple haze everywhere, so thick that I couldn't see the floor, although I guessed that it was purple too. _"Seems interesting."_

"Well, just make a good punching bag." Eeks said. "Wouldn't wanna disappoint everyone in the AUDIENCE!"

Suddenly, a bunch of red camera lights turned on, signaling that the battle would be broadcasted.

All over the school.

 _"Well..."_ I said. _"Guess I better put on a good show."_

 **Thanks for reading to the end! To those of you wondering, Eeks is the Rotom from Black and White, which I know, takes place in Unova. I got a plotpoint explaining it, don't worry.**

 **Also, there may be a few of you wondering why I made Mew the main character. Let's just say that I write a lot of stories with clones...**

 **Anyways, if you enjoyed the chapter, give a review saying what you like! If you didn't like it, give a review saying what you don't like! If you wanna see more, be sure to Follow and Alert this story!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Day

**I just want to mention that the combat from this story will be different from the game, so the Pokemon won't be restricted to a mere 4 moves, they just have to remember all the moves they can perform, as well as how to perform them (unless they're Smeargle, they can't just watch a move and understand it).**

"What's the matter, Mew!?" Eeks called out. "Can't see your way through this haze?"

I kept quiet, stalking it from behind. I didn't want to give away my position, since it would clearly be a single-sided fight.

Besides, Eeks obviously couldn't see much better than I could, so I was in the clear staying behind it.

"Don't be a little pussy!" Eeks shouted. "No pun intended, honestly, but fight me like a... Whatever you are!"

I sighed, and used an Aura Sphere on its back to get its attention.

The glowing, blue orb went directly through the Rotom's body, and it chuckled. "Don't you know fighting-type and normal-type moves don't work on ghost-types?"

Instead of letting me answer, it used a Shadow Ball, which smacked me hard in the chest, causing roars of cheers to come from the hallways as I fell across the gym and onto my side.

"I don't know who the Elite Four think you are," Eeks said. "but with your stupidity, I doubt it's true."

I stood back up, and used Psycho Cut, which didn't harm the Rotom much.

"Is that the best you got?" Eeks asked, using Thunder on me, which hurt quite a bit, but not as much as the Shadow Ball.

I flew up into the air after that attack using Fly, and landed head first on the half-lightning-type, which lessened the damage it would take.

I wasn't trying to do much damage, yet. I was just stalling.

"Come on, give me a little more fun than that!" Eeks screamed, using Thunder, Thunder Bolt, and Thunder Shock repeatedly. "If this is the best you can do, you might as well give up!"

I was near doomed. One more Shadow Ball would have finished me off, but I needed to take it.

I needed to prove I belonged.

I needed to be with my friends.

"It's time to end this!" Eeks screamed, as he prepared another Shadow Ball. It was sent loose, and was about to hit me.

However, at the last second, I used Endure, allowing me to take the hit without fainting, which was not seen in the eyes of the Rotom.

"How are you still standing!?" Eeks screamed.

Instead of responding, I closed my eyes. When I opened them back up, I could see both where it was, as well as all of its weak points.

"What are you doing!?" Eeks asked. "What's going on with your eyes!? Why are they glowing!?"

I flew up towards the Rotom, and clenched my fist for an Endeavor.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Eeks asked. "I've already told you: _normal-type moves don't work on me!_ "

I grinned. It was the one being stupid, not me.

The Endeavor collided with the Rotom's head, dealing as much pain as it dealt to me.

"Gah!" it screamed, flying backwards from the force of the punch. "What just happened!?"

I placed my hands together to my side, had my tail join them, and prepared another Aura Sphere.

"Oh no you don't!" Eeks screamed, charging a Shadow Ball, realizing I could easily hit it square in the face.

We launched our attacks at the same time, and they both exploded against each other.

I ran around the explosion, and saw an opening. Utilising to to my benefit, I began charging another attack.

Not another Aura Sphere.

A Shadow Ball.

I launched it, and it smacked Eeks right upside the head, causing it to faint.

Any sound resonating from the hallways turned to utter silence.

 _"Are you not entertained!?"_ I screamed. Still, silence.

Sighing, I walked over to the fainted Rotom, and carried it over my shoulder, and walked out the door.

The instant I opened the door, thousand of Pokemon were standing there, waiting.

"How did you do it?" one of them, a Pikachu, asked. "Nobody's been able to stay awake to the end of a fight with Eeks, let alone make him faint."

 _"I guess I got lucky."_ I said.

"What about that Endeavor?" another Pokemon, a Turtwig, asked.

 _"Did you see the part where me eyes glowed?"_ I asked, referring to when I saw the Rotom's weakness. _"That was Foresight."_

Everyone else looked at me in surprise, while 2 Chanseys came up to me.

"We'll take Eeks to the infirmary." one of them said, taking the Rotom from my shoulder. "Never thought I would be saying those words out loud."

 _"He put up a good fight."_ I said. _"Had I been just a little less intelligent, I wouldn't have thought about using Foresight, which would have blocked out Endeavor entirely."_

The Chansey nodded, as the intercom turned on. "Mew, could you come down to my office?"

It wasn't the Empoleon from earlier, no, this was a much more gravelly voice, but it was still distinguishably female.

Not wanting to upset anybody, I floated myself down to the office.

 **AT THE OFFICE**

"You must be Mew." the woman from the intercom stated. She has purple skin, with some red markings on her head, along with what appeared to be two fins on the side of her head, as well as a yellow stomach in front of an arching back. A Garchomp. "My name is Gabriella."

 _"It's nice to meet you."_ I said. _"You don't mind me conversing like this, do you?"_

"No no, it's alright." Gabriella said. "Although it might make things difficult if you have a dark-type teacher."

 _"Does that mean that I'm a student?"_ I asked.

"Well, I think we'll need you under close watch, but for the most part." Gabriella said. "It will only be a few weeks, and after those, you're free to do what you want without supervision."

 _"Is that all?"_ I asked. _"Why did you want to see me in person to tell me?"_

"I just wanted to meet you, that's all." she responded. "It's not often somebody's able to get into a fight with Eeks and stay standing afterwards."

 _"It was a close match."_ I said.

Gabriella laughed. "No it wasn't. You were just dragging it out until it hurt you enough, so that you could use your Foresight Endeavor combo."

 _"... You picked up on that, huh?"_ I asked.

"Once you're the leader of the Elite Four, picking up on things like that isn't so difficult." Gabriella said. "Eeks focuses more in brute strength than strategies, which is fine for a ghost-type alone."

 _"But with its added lightning typing, it needs to be more strategic."_ I said.

"Exactly." Gabriella said. "However, strategies in battles work best in groups, which is why we suggest having students form groups of 2-6, yet some choose to go solo, even against Gym Battles."

 _"That's a 3 vs. 1 fight."_ I said. _"Isn't that unfair?"_

"These people don't care." Gabriella said. "They just want all of the glory to themselves, like Eeks does."

 _"Why are you informing me of this now, anyways?"_ I asked.

"Well, I would suggest that you and Eeks get to know each other a lot better." Gabriella said. "I'll tell it this later, but I would like you two to team up for your time here in Sinnoh."

 _"You're insane, aren't you?"_ I asked.

Gabriella laughed at my remark. "No, I assure you that I am perfectly sane." she said. "It's just that you two have the highest fighting potential out of all of our current students, other than the Gym Teacher's pets, which don't seem to want to leave this school at all."

I sighed. _"I'll consider it."_ I said. _"But I think the thing hates me."_

"Which is why I'll be talking to it." Gabriella said, handing me a piece of paper. "This is your class schedule, which can be interrupted once per day in the event that you or your team is challenging either a gym or the Elite Four."

I looked at the paper, and saw that my first class was a Normal-type class, taught by Professor Samuel.

Attached to the paper was another, smaller piece of paper, explaining that I was new.

With those papers, I flew to the room number marked 101, and walked in the door, giving Professor Samuel the small piece of paper.

"Ah, you must be Mew." Samuel said. He appeared to have a snoopy snout, with a beret-like hair style, and a brush for a tail. A Smeargle. "I got a call during your fight with Eeks to be expecting you to come by."

 _"Really?"_ I asked. _"That's nice. So, where do you want me sitting?"_

"Uhh..." Samuel started. "Do you always talk like that?"

I nodded. _"I can't form words with my mouth."_

"Ah, I understand." Samuel said, pointing next to another Smeargle, who appeared to be roughly Riah's age. "You can sit next to Sammy up there."

I nodded, flying over to Sammy, and sitting in the empty seat next to him.

"Hi." Sammy said, clearly trying to socialize. He sounded sort of like he was the brainy type more than the muscle. "What's your name?"

 _"I'm Mew."_ I said, and not wanting to be rude, I added: _"How about yours?"_

"My name's Sammy." he said. "I heard you wrecked Eeks in the Ghost Gym today!"

I stared at him, blankly. _"I don't know what this term means in this context."_

"Really?" Sammy asked. "Well, it's not a term people should use in everyday language, like you wouldn't hear a teacher say it. It's more of an internet slang term."

 _"Well, what does it mean?"_ I asked.

"Wrecking someone is beating them very simply." Sammy explained simply.

 _"I understand now."_ I said. _"But it was a very close match, it was not a 'wreck'."_

"Still, that's impressive." Sammy said. "I think you were the first student to ever beat him in a 1 on 1 battle."

I smiled. _"Thanks."_

The two of us nodded in unison, and turned our attention back to the front of the class

 **AFTER FIRST CLASS**

"What class do you have next?" Sammy asked, as the two of us exited the classroom.

I opened my schedule up. _"Ghost-Type."_

"Aww, that sound so cool!" Sammy exclaimed. "I have art."

 _"Wait, there's classes at this school that DON'T involve fighting?"_ I asked. _"All I have left are an Ice-Type class and a Psychic-Type class."_

"So... You ONLY have classes that teach moves?" Sammy asked. "And why those four?"

 _"Well, the last one makes sense."_ I said. _"I am a Psychic-Type, after all. I'm not sure about the others, though."_

"Yeah, true." Sammy said. "Well, see you tomorrow then."

 _"Bye."_ I said, floating myself up to room 203.

 **AT THE GHOST CLASS**

I opened the door to enter the classroom. The interior of the Ghost classroom was just as foggy as their gym.

I walked up to the teacher, who looked like a purple ball with arms, legs, and pointy ears, along with red eyes. She was a Gengar.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Mrs. Ginger (according to my schedule) asked.

 _"I'm new to this school, as well as to this class."_ I said. _"My name is Mew."_

The whole class stared at me. "Mew, huh?" Mrs. Ginger asked. "As in the Mew who beat Eeks, one of our best, in a battle?"

I nodded, slowly, which got the teacher putting her face very close to mine in a threatening manner. "If I catch you harming one of my students, I will personally introduce you to the Gengar way of fighting, and it's a lot more brutal than the Rotom's way."

She scared me so much, she caused my tail to stand on end.

"Go." Mrs. Ginger said, pointing to an empty seat. "The only available seat is next to Eeks."

I stood there, dumbfounded for a second. _"I'm sorry, Eeks is in here?"_

Mrs. Ginger nodded, as I peered to where she was pointing. I did see Eeks, who did appear to not have strong feelings towards me. Saying he _hated_ me would've been going a bit far, though.

I sighed, flying past all of the Ghost-Types who wanted me dead, and sat down next to the Rotom who I had previously beaten in battle.

"So Gabriella talked to me." Eeks said. "Said she wanted us teaming up."

 _"I know, she told me while you were in the infirmary."_ I said. _"Sorry about that, by the way."_

"Ah, it's no big deal." Eeks said. "I've felt worse. Then I came here."

 _"So what are your thoughts on the idea?"_ I asked.

"I'm still mulling it over." Eeks said. "I always stayed solo because I thought that I didn't need help from people to get to the Elite Four, I didn't think I needed help beating Gabriella."

I continued listening intently to the Rotom's story.

"But then here comes this unidentified Pokemon, a Psychic-Type no less, who beat me in the Ghost Gym." it said. "Only using weak moves, too. It makes you think, you know?"

I nodded, understanding how he was a little confused about his next decision.

 _"Well, I guess we both need to mull it over, then."_ I said, and we didn't say another word for the rest of the class.

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

Nothing eventful happened in the next two classes after that. Nobody could tell me who I was, I didn't make any new friends, and the teachers didn't hate me.

After school ended, that was when the real events happened.

 _"So your mom doesn't come to pick you guys up?"_ I asked.

"Nope." Riah said. "Only for dropoff."

"It is a little tedious to have to walk all the way home every day." Ricky said. "But it makes sense, when you think about it. Our mom has to make us both breakfast and dinner every day."

 _"What about your dad?"_ I asked.

The two Riolu looked at each other. "Work."

 _"Well, that makes se-"_

 _"How long will you waste your time with these fools?"_ I heard someone ask. Their voice was deep, but still telepathic, like mine. _"When will we return to our unfinished business?"_

I looked around for the voice, but I couldn't find the source, not even using my own Psychic abilities.

"Mew?" Riah asked. "Are... You okay?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, managing to use my mouth. _"Yeah, I'm fine."_

"Are you sure? You kinda spaced out there for a second." Riah said.

"Were you thinking about the Ghost-Type Pokemon you share a class with?" Ricky asked. "Those guys are _super_ scary."

"You're just saying that because you don't know Foresight." Riah said.

" _I can teach you."_ I said.

Ricky looked up at me. "Really!?"

I nodded, smiling. _"I have time."_

"That'd be great for you, huh little bro?" Riah asked. "It'd stop the Ghost-Types from picking on you."

Ricky jumped up, and embraced me in a hug, which I returned.

" _Fine, little Mew."_ the voice said again. _"You and I shall finish our unfinished business at a later date."_

" _Who is that!?"_ I asked.

"Who's who?" Riah asked, as Ricky let go and dropped onto the ground.

" _You didn't hear-?"_ I began saying, before deciding to drop it. _"Never mind."_

 **Hey, thanks for reading! Sorry about the delay, but... Well, my birthday was recently, then 2 days later was my cousin's birthday, 2 days after that was Christmas, and I've been writing for other stuff too, so... Shit's been going on.**

 **Anyways, if you like the story, leave a review. If not, leave some suggestions on how I could improve it. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Team Troubles

"Eeks!?" Riah exclaimed, dropping her controller, causing me to knock the Lucario she was playing as out of the ring. "You're going to form a team with _Eeks_!?"

" _I never said I was going to for sure."_ I said. _"I said I was offered by Gabriella."_

"Still... Of all the people, _EEKS_!?" Riah shouted.

"You're not going to start picking on me too, are you, Mew?" Ricky asked.

I smiled. _"Of course not, why would I?"_

"Eeks is one of the head bullies." Riah explained. "He's never had anybody help him, though."

" _Well why would he start now?"_ I asked. _"We would probably just conquer some gyms, followed by the Elite Four."_

"No way." Ricky said, throwing a digital aura sphere at my digital Espeon, knocking me out of the ring. "People on a team are guaranteed to be great friends!"

"They're also guaranteed to hook up." Riah said.

I stared at her blankly.

"You know... Put a male thing in a female thing?"

" _Oh, so something I don't need to worry about, then."_ I said, causing Riah to giggle. _"What did I say that was so funny?"_

"Nothing, nothing." Riah said. "I guess I forgot your legs are empty."

"DINNER!" Lucy shouted before I could comment on that.

" _What is it?"_ I asked, as I floated downstairs.

"Smoked Magikarp." Lucy said.

" _Magikarp?"_ I asked.

"Yeah, it's a type of fi-" Lucy started.

" _I know what it is, I just got an idea is all."_ I said, grinning.

"What is it?" Riah asked, as Ricky and she arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

" _I just know how I'm going to handle the Ghost-Type gym with Eeks is all."_ I said.

"Wait, you're actually going through with that!?" Riah asked. "Why!?"

" _Well I might as well get through the gyms. Why not bring someone along for the ride?"_

"I would suggest starting with the rock gym." Luke said, as he sat down. "Most people start there."

"Well of course you did, at least." Ricky said. "As we are fighting types, rocks like them crumble under the might of our fists!"

"Yet you don't know any fighting moves." Riah said. "Mew knows more fighting moves than you and he isn't even a fighting type."

" _You wanna repeat that?"_ I asked.

"Uh... It?" Riah asked, nervously. I nodded, as I started eating my Magikarp. "I don't think you could tackle or quick attack your way through the Rock-Type gym."

"Well it doesn't matter, you're both too young to fight gyms in the first place." Lucy said.

" _Oh, about that."_ I said, while stuffing my face with Magikarp. _"I was actually going to ask Riah to join my team with Eeks."_

Lucy and Luke stared at me. "Who's Eeks?"

" _This Rotom from school that I had to beat to get in."_ I said. _"He doesn't talk about himself very often."_

"Quite a strange name." Lucy said.

" _I noticed, too."_ I said, setting my empty plate down. _"So, is it alright with you?"_

"No!" Lucy shouted. "Riah's only a kid, and I'm not letting her get hurt!"

"Hold on, honey." Luke said. "Riah, sweetie, do _you_ want to join Mew to fight gyms?"

"Well I really don't like his teammate." Riah said. "I mean I would smack him with a bat given the option."

I sighed. I guess I'd have to find 4 other teammates.

"However, I think I want to join him." Riah said. "It's just something that has to happen at some point in my life."

Luke smiled. "Then you go right ahead."

"Honey-"

"Don't stop her."

There was a long silence in the room. Not wanting to intrude on what was clearly a family moment, I simply floated away to the room I was staying in, and shut the door.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I opened the door, and proceeded to fly through it. On the other end, I saw Lucy.

" _Were you just standing there waiting for me to walk out?"_ I asked, landing on the ground.

"I don't like what's happening here." Lucy said. "I don't like the idea of my baby girl fighting. Not yet, it's too soon."

" _Would you prefer me to talk her out of it?"_ I asked.

"No, it's like she said, this is something that has to happen." Lucy said. "As much as I dislike the idea, I'm going to support it."

" _Oh... Uh... Thanks."_ I said.

Lucy smiled, rubbing my head. "I'll be rooting for you."

I smiled back. _"So, what's for breakfast?"_

"Oran soup." Lucy said.

I flew to the table, where a bowl contained some water with a blue tint. I slurped it up immediately, and it was delicious. _"Thanks."_

"... You're still very strange, you know that?" Lucy said.

" _Last time you said funny."_ I said. _"How long until school starts?"_

"Just a little bit, why don't you go wake Riah and Ricky?" Lucy said. I nodded, as I floated up to their rooms, and opened their doors. Ricky was still in bed, however...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riah shouted, slamming the door. "Don't you know you should knock before barging into a girl's room!?"

" _Did I see something I shouldn't have?"_ I asked. _"It's not like there was anything special about anything there."_

"Just go away!" Riah shouted.

I shrugged. She was awake. _"Hey Ricky! Out of bed!"_

"I'm up!" Ricky shouted, jumping out of bed.

" _Great, now get changed."_ I said, shutting his door. I went back to see Lucy. _"They're definitely up."_

"Really?" Lucy asked. "How?"

" _Well Riah was already up, and Ricky got up when I told him to."_ I said. _"Now they're both changing."_

"Huh... Are you sure you need to leave when you find out who you are?" Lucy asked.

" _That depends."_ I said. _"I may have nowhere to go."_

"Aww, that's not something you should be saying." Lucy said. "Besides, I was just kidding."

" _Oh, I see."_ I said, as I balled up on the table. _"I'm just going to lie down here for now. Tell me when we leave."_

 **IN THE CAR**

"So, have you given any thought to who else you're going to have on your team?" Riah asked.

"Hm?" I hummed. _"What do you mean by that?"_

"Well it's not going to be the best team if it's only the three of us." Riah said. "I just figured we could be stronger if we doubled our members."

" _That's a good point."_ I said. _"Only issue, the only people I know are you, Ricky, Eeks, and a Smeargle named Sammy, who didn't look like he could fight."_

"Are you kidding?" Riah asked. "Smeargles can learn any move they see, and with how much time Sammy spends in front of televisions broadcasting gym battles, he's seen a lot."

" _It's one thing to know a move, it's another to know how to use it."_ I said.

"Alright, I'll put it this way:" Riah said. "if you didn't fight Eeks when you joined, it would have been Sammy."

" _Really?"_ I asked. _"Is he that good?"_

"Definitely." Riah said. "I'm surprised the two of you together didn't attract a crowd."

" _Do you want to do the hook up?"_ I asked, placing Riah's face into shock, and causing the car to stop abruptly, as Lucy turned to face the backseat.

"She is 11 years old!"

" _Don't most pokemon do that around 10?"_ I asked.

"NO!" Lucy screamed. "Who gave you that ridiculous notion!?"

I shrugged. _"It just sort of made sense."_

Lucy sighed. The rest of the ride was silent.

 **AT THE SCHOOL**

I hopped out of the car and floated my way down the parking lot, followed by Riah. Ricky split up to go join his friends.

"Why did you have to say that?" Riah asked.

" _Because I didn't know it wasn't what pokemon did at 10 years old."_ I said. _"However was I supposed to know?"_

"It's should have been obvious!" Riah exclaimed. "When we find out where you're from, I hope it's a hole, because so far nothing else makes sense!"

I stared at her blankly. _"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"_

Riah sighed. "Yeah, but whatever."

" _Alright."_ I said. _"You never answered my question."_

Riah quickly brought her hand in the air, and brought it down on the back of my head, knocking me into the ground. "Don't you ever ask that again!"

"Who's the girl?" I heard someone ask. I tilted my head up to see who was talking.

" _Eeks!"_ I exclaimed. _"This is Riah, I'm sort of living with her. I was going to get her to join the team if you were to say yes."_

Eeks sighed. "Just don't get in the way."

"Who're you talking to?" someone else asked. I turned my head to see a small, grey wolf with a combover. He had a red streak on top of said combover, as well as on and above his eyelids, plus red feet. Additionally, he had a black collar.

"That's Mew. He can't talk normally, so he needs to use telepathy." Eeks said. "Mew, this is Zeer. He transferred from Unova."

" _Nice to meet you." I said._

"Yeah he can't hear you." Eeks said. "Zoruas like Zeer are Dark-Types."

"Exactly." Zeer said. "We're immune to Psychic-Type moves, which includes telepathy."

"I was thinking Zeer might make an excellent addition to the team." Eeks said.

"I'm not sure this... 'Mew'... Would be good in a fight." Zeer said, studying me.

"He beat me." Eeks said. "Using only normal and fighting moves, too."

Zeer looked at Eeks. "You're joking. The great and all powerful Eeks lost to some cat pokemon with no species?"

"Alright, make your jokes." Eeks said. "I also invited my friend, Diddy."

" _Well I was going to ask Sammy, one of my friends from Normal-Type class."_ I said.

Eeks stared at me. "The hell are you doing taking a Normal-Type class?"

" _Maybe it was because I used Endeavor on you."_ I said. _"And it worked."_

"I guess it could be that." Eeks said.

" _Or when I used Foresight on you."_ I said. _"AND IT WORKED."_

Eeks sighed. "So, this friend of your, Sammy... He wouldn't happen to be a Smeargle..."

" _Yeah, actually."_

"Oh this is gonna be SWELL." Eeks said.

"What's the matter?" Riah asked.

"Well... Sammy and Diddy don't really get along very well." Eeks said. "About as well as the Riolu and I are going to."

"Uh, I have a name." Riah scoffed.

"Not to me." Eeks said, as he floated away. "I told the gym to expect us during our Ghost-Type class, Mew. I expect you to show up."

 **AT NORMAL-TYPE CLASS**

"Why are you asking for me, specifically?" Sammy asked.

" _Well, you're supposedly strong, according to my friend Riah."_ I said.

"Riah? The golden Riolu?" Sammy asked.

" _Uh, yeah, that's her."_ I said. Upon hearing this, Sammy's eyes brightened right up. _"She's on the team, too."_

"I'll do it!" Sammy exclaimed. "I guess I could skip art class for this."

" _Really?"_ I said. _"Is it because you want to do the hook up?"_

"Well don't tell anybody!" Sammy said.

" _Why? It's not that embarrassing."_ I said. _"I have learned that it's wrong to do that when you're 11."_

"Aw, gross. Of course it's wrong to do at 11." Sammy said. "Why would you think otherwise?"

" _Well, why should I not?"_ I asked.

"Uh... Well... You see..." Sammy stuttered, causing my to laugh. "Shut up, it just is."

" _But you still want to."_ I said. _"Is that even possible?"_

"I don't know, I haven't taken Egg Group Ed yet." Sammy said. "Well, anyways, I'm in. Better Eeks than someone like Diddy."

" _Diddy?"_ I asked. _"Funny story, actually."_

 **AFTER CLASS, OUTSIDE THE GYM**

Our group was completely silent. Sammy and Diddy made their points standing on opposite sides of the hall from each other.

Diddy was a light blue shape, which appeared to be made out of some form of non-newtonian fluid. It had two black dots for eyes, and a black line for a mouth.

Riah and Zeer were chatting up against a square post. What they were talking about, I didn't bother trying to learn. After seeing how red her usually golden face was, I somehow knew I'd be hearing all about it later either way.

After about 5 minutes, I was about to snap. Although believe me, it was worth the wait.

" _Eeks! What took you so lo-"_ I started asking, before I saw how he looked and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eeks asked, with an aura colour deeper than normal, along with the exterior of a washing machine and the right arm of a hose.

"Hm?" Zeer hummed, turning his head. "Well well, I didn't know you still used that forme."

"Well, I prefer the fan myself," Eeks said. "but that wouldn't have helped us in this gym."

" _Oh, so we can't just repeat what I did with you?"_ I asked. _"That stinks."_

"Well it wouldn't be fun if it were easy." Eeks said.

"So you put yourself in a washing machine because..." Riah started.

"Because this gym is going to be tough either way, I might as well make it just a little easier." Eeks said. "It's only fair."

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." Diddy said, as it went through the door. "We have a show to put on."

"He's right." Eeks said, as we floated through the gym doors. The inside was very dark "And we don't want to disappoint everyone in the AUDIENCE!"

The doors slammed shut behind us, and after a second, the lights turned on

Surrounding us were a bunch of brown boulders, which lay across a flat, brown ground with a white arena shape painted on it.

There were rocks along the walls in a circular motion, giving the appearance of an alcove of some sort.

"So..." a deep voice said at the other side of the room. "Who's up first?"

 **The first gym battle is underway, everyone! Who will win? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
